


My Fella, He's A Hell Of A Romantic - Part One

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Stucky [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky's A Tease, But It's Too Cute, Cuties, Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gif Use, Humor, I Can't Physically Throw Up In My Mouth, It Maybe Got A Little Filthy In Some Parts, Love, M/M, Pet Names, Picture Use, Romance, Teasing, Texting, This Got So Cheesy, This Pairing Is Ruining Me, picture messages, send help, video messages, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's working late on some mission reports at Avengers Tower while Bucky's stuck at the hotel he'd set them up in. Bucky gets bored and sends Steve texts to convince him to come home. For a change, he's doing all the wooing, seducing and creeping, and Steve has to make the decision to stay or leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fella, He's A Hell Of A Romantic - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> It's Saturday night and I'm bored as hell and I just wanted to write something really quick. And wanted to write something cheesy with Bucky being an absolute romantic. So I ended up with this. Enjoy! Only made it mature for the 'language' ;) for gosh sakes watch your language. And of course the sneaky sensual gifs and obvious naughty replies to texts.

Avengers Tower was quiet on Friday evening. What with Tony taking Natasha, Clint and Sam out for dinner and then to the movies, his treat apparently and Thor and Bruce being downstairs playing pool. Thor had gotten quite adjusted to playing the game, but Bruce seemed to be an absolute ace at it. Then there was Steve, cooped up in a small study with a brilliant view of the skyline as he wrote up mission reports from the past five days. At a hotel in Manhattan, a real expensive one at that, his fiancé was plodding around, waiting and wondering where his gorgeous blonde super soldier was. They hadn't seen each other all day after Steve had a mission with Sam and Natasha, so he spent his time watching movies and reading some books. But it got boring after a while and when Bucky knew Steve would be writing mission reports, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Tonight was a pretty special night, it was basically a year since Steve and Bucky met again and finished what they didn't get to finish back in the forties. They had a past back then, keeping it secret until Bucky's tragic fall. But in a sense, both of them were glad to have been given a second chance. Steve sighed as he opened his eyes slowly, looking under his lashes at the time on the clock, then down at the papers in front of him. He had so much left to write up, but it was honestly draining. He'd not even been distracted until he felt his phone's vibration on the table, turning his head to the side. It blinked with an icon reading 'one new message' sparking the blonde's interest as he picked up his phone. He was glad to see that it was a message from Bucky. _God, he must be bored_ he thought.

**_Boo Bear: I'm bored, pay attention to me x_ **

The pair had cheesy contact names for each other, except Bucky didn't know Steve had done that, and vice versa. Steve smirked and put down his pen, before clicking the reply button and typing a reply.

**_Puppy: I'm still writing mission reports x_ **

**_Boo Bear: Will you be much longer? I swear if I have to read another book I'm going to create a fire pit, burn the books and dance around the fire while doing a tribal dance._ **

Steve laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners as he lent back in his chair, fingers hovering over the touch screen.

**_Puppy: I could be another hour or so for all I know._ **

**_Boo Bear: Oh come on Stevie. I even shaved my stubble so I was looking neat when you get here, I was hoping it was soon._ **

**_Puppy: You shaved?_ **

**_Boo Bear: Sure I did, wanted to feel my smooth skin again._ **

The blonde quirked an eyebrow when a video message popped up. _I'm either going to regret opening this or I'm going to love it_ he thought.

 _ **Boo Bear:**   ** _You know you wanna' come home to these kissable lips xx_**_

Steve's face flushed crimson red immediately as he watched the video on repeat. Bucky was always a god damn tease when he poked his tongue out to brush it across his bottom lip. The blonde's heart rate jumped as he put his phone down, before running his hands through his hair. He breathed out deeply, running his hands down his heated face as he glanced between the mission reports and the video. _Fuck it_ he thought.

**_Puppy: You're an asshole._ **

**_Boo Bear: But you love me, right?_ **

**_Puppy: Maybe I would if you weren't a teasing son of a bitch._ **

**_Boo Bear: Oh...language Captain ;)_ **

**_Puppy: Bite me x_ **

**_Boo Bear: Get over here and I will xx_ **

The super soldier huffed and ran his free hand up his thigh, chewing on his bottom lip.

**_Boo Bear: Я люблю тебя всем сердцем <3_ **

**_Puppy: Gross you attached a heart...what did you say?_ **

**_Boo Bear: I love you with all my heart..._ **

Steve smiled softly, feeling his heart swell as he tilted his head to the side.

 ** _Puppy: My eyes are just on you...always_**  

**_Boo Bear: I'm not even going to ask how you managed that but...У тебя красивые глаза_ **

**_Puppy: Oh?_ **

**_Boo Bear: You have beautiful eyes_ **

_**Puppy: I hope you know how happy you make me...**  _

**_Boo Bear: You don't need to tell me, I already know._ **

**_Puppy: Can you hang on for a couple more hours? x_ **

**_Boo Bear: But I miss you so much puppy :( x_ **

**_Puppy: Whoever taught you about emoticons, I'm going to give them a thank you basket for how extra adorable it makes you now._ **

**_Boo Bear: (◕‿◕✿)_ **

A snort echoed in the room as Steve covered his mouth, leaning back in his chair as it inclined backwards, his body shaking with laughter. If there was one thing he didn't expect to get from Bucky it was slightly cute yet downright creepy emoticons from his fiancé who seemed to pass off as a tough guy.

**_Boo Bear: You're laughing aren't you?_ **

**_Puppy: I would never babydoll x_ **

**_Boo Bear: Notice me Steve senpai ｡◕‿◕｡_ **

**_Puppy: Okay seriously, who the hell taught you this?_ **

There was about a five minute break before the next message came through.

**_Boo Bear: Stark..._ **

**_Puppy: Fucking knew it!_ **

**_Boo Bear: LANGUAGE!_ **

**_Puppy: Fuck you_ **

**_Boo Bear: Fuck me? Okay doll, when and where ;)_ **

**_Puppy: You're insufferable_ **

**_Boo Bear: ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ But you love me._ **

**_Puppy: Alright, enough with the creepy faces..._ **

**_Boo Bear: Stevie you're so mean o(╥﹏╥)o_ **

_Could he get anymore cuter, what the hell is this?_ Steve thought.

**_Puppy: Don't be like that Boo Bear <3_ **

**_Boo Bear: Now who's sending the hearts, prick..._ **

**_Puppy: Jerk..._ **

**_Boo Bear: Please come to the hotel, now, please xx_ **

**_Puppy: Later, I swear I'll work as fast as I can xx_ **

When the silence drew out again, Steve felt like Bucky had just completely given up and he felt a little guilty then. That was until a picture message came up.

 **_Boo Bear: I ran us a bath and bought champagne honey xx..._ **

**_Puppy: Tempting, but if I don't get these mission reports down, someone's going to whoop my ass for not doing my duties._ **

**_Boo Bear: I'll whoop your ass..._ **

**_Puppy: Funny x_ **

**_Boo Bear: Stevie, my light, my sunshine. I love you so. So will you please get your beautiful ass here so I can hold you and kiss you and whisper sweet nothings to you and give you a massage. It is a year today since we reunited again remember xx_ **

**_Puppy: Oh god that's today! I'm so stupid! Bucky I'm so sorry!_ **

Yet again he was left wondering if Bucky was going to message him back. He had a strange feeling in his gut telling him Bucky was most likely mad at him now. Maybe he'd jump in the bath himself and drink all the champagne and then Steve would have to deal with a stubborn fiancé when he got back to the hotel. _Good god I'm in so much shit_ he thought. Steve sighed as he looked out at the darkening sky, setting his phone back on the table. He felt horrible now, absolutely horrible. Of course, that was until he heard the familiar _'ding'_ of a message. It was another video message.

 _**Boo Bear: I'm naked...** _

Steve let out a strangled noise.

_**Puppy: I'll be there in twenty minutes...and did you cut your hair!** _

_**Boo Bear: Just for you...don't be late xx** _

That was the fastest Steve had ever run in his life, keeping true to his word and making it to Bucky in twenty minutes on the dot. The reports being only a distant memory now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing another part to this. The next part will be what happened when Steve got back to the hotel. Naughtiness shall ensue ;)


End file.
